This invention relates to a bench test method for oleaginous fluids. More specifically, this invention provides a reliable bench test method for screening oleaginous fluid compositions and lubricant formulations for their ability to inhibit engine rust formation prior to more extensive engine testing.
Until now, the oil and automotive industry has relied on a number of standardized engine tests to determine the beneficial or detrimental effects of additives in various oleaginous fluid compositions, specifically for determination of the ability of oleaginous formulations to inhibit engine rust. Numerous engine tests are usually required to qualify a particular oleaginous formulation before it is accepted by the oil and/or automotive industry. Typically, the engine tests are quite expensive and time consuming. One particularly useful engine test is the Sequence IID engine test performed in accordance with ASTM STP 315H Part I. While the IID engine test has been relied on for a number of years, the engines utilized in the test are designed for use with leaded fuels. Such leaded fuel engine designs are obsolete and thus are no longer in production. Current engines are designed to run exclusively on unleaded fuels. Likewise, leaded fuel is becoming less readily available. There is a need therefore for a reliable, yet less costly means for determining how a particular oleaginous formulation will perform in an engine under actual operating conditions.